


Lunar Eclipse

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Lunar Eclipse, Oneshot, Sneaking Out, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 3: Sneaking outGlimmer wants to show Adora something special.





	Lunar Eclipse

“Glimmer, are you sure this is a good idea?” Adora said as she looked at the princess. She was currently packing a small bag, filled it with bottles of water and a few sandwiches. “Your mom grounded you.”

 

“I know Adora, but I can’t miss this. This only happens like once a year, and I really wanna show you. I’ve waiting for so long for the next lunar eclipse, because I wanted to see it with you.”

 

The blonde woman nodded, still not knowing what a lunar eclipse was, but if Glimmer was thrilled, it was probably worth checking out.

 

“Okay, let’s do this then.”

 

Glimmer gave Adora a wide smile, and took her hand, and then began to teleport. It took a while, and a few pauses to reach the roof of the castle of Bright Moon, but it was worth it. No one would find them here, and they would get the best spot once the eclipse started.

 

Glimmer sat down on the roof, not letting go of Adora’s hand.

 

“It might be awhile until the eclipse, so I have water and sandwiches. But I can’t wait, it’s beautiful. And, this is your first eclipse, it makes it even more exciting.”

 

“Can you, tell me more? I really don’t know that much.”

 

“Well, it’s hard to explain, but the moon turns red. It’s really romantic, and I’m happy that we’ll see it together.”


End file.
